


What happens in Vegas...

by Sxbtr_bsb



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxbtr_bsb/pseuds/Sxbtr_bsb
Summary: Nick and Brian have their own little after party





	

"Thank you all for coming tonight! We hope you enjoyed our show!" Nick yelled, while the crowd was cheering and clapping.  
It was the first night in Las Vegas for the Backstreet Boys, and it seemed pretty great so far!  
They all looked at each other proudly, concious of the fact that they had just put on the best show their fans had seen in years.  
As soon as the lights turned out, they walked out of the stage towards their dressing rooms.

Brian had just finished getting changed, when suddenly he heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in!" He said, wondering who it could have been.  
It was Nick, who had already gotten changed.  
"Oh, hey dawg...do you need something?" Brian asked.  
"No, thanks, I just wanted to ask you if you are coming to the after party tonight or not..."  
"Nick... -Brian replied, almost laughing- is that even a question? How many times have you seen me at an after party?"  
"I know, but it's our first night in Vegas and I thought you were coming too! The fans would love it!"  
"I know, but I really don't feel like it, ok? Maybe another night!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Don't worry about me, just go out there with Howie, Kevin and AJ and have fun!"  
"Alright then...tell me if you change your mind!" Nick whispered, sighing.  
"Another thing..." he added after a while.  
"I wanted to tell you that you sounded amazing tonight, especially during Darlin! I'm really proud of you and of how far you've come...you worked really hard, and it payed off. Michael Jordan is officially back, and I couldn't be happier!"  
"Aw, Nick...thank you, I really appreciate it! You were also pretty amazing tonight, you owned it!"  
After exchanging these words, they hugged each other.  
"Ok then...goodnight B rok! " Nick said.  
"Goodnight Nicky! Enjoy your after party!" Brian replied, as they both got out of his dressing room and walked towards their hotel rooms. 

 

~~~~  
A couple of minutes later, Nick was laying on his bed, thoughtful. He was thinking about him and Brian. They hadn't had a deep conversation like that in ages, and he missed it. He missed spending time with his best friend, he missed the pranks they pulled at each other and at their band mates, he missed laughing and chatting with him. He missed the good old times, when they were Frick and Frack.  
It's not that they weren't close anymore; they were still best friends, but as they grew up it looked like something had changed. Nick remembered all the times he had looked up to Brian. He had always admired him for his talent and personality and he considered him the big brother he never had. He truly loved him, and he missed him. He missed the old Frick and Frack, and he wanted to bring them back.

 

Nick got up and took his phone.  
"Fuck the after party... -he thought- I'm gonna text AJ and tell him I'm not coming!"  
After he did that, he dialed Brian's phone number and called him.  
"Hey it's me...wanna come over?" He asked.  
"Yeah, that would be great! But shouldn't you be at the after party?"  
"No, I couldn't be bothered! So are you coming or what?"  
"But...what are we gonna do?"  
"Just get your ass in here, ok?"

~~~~

10 minutes later Brian knocked at Nick's door.  
As his best friend opened, he walked into the room and noticed that Nick had set up a movie and the table was covered with snacks and a couple of bottles of wine.  
"Just like the good old times?" He asked smiling, immediately understanding what was going on.  
"Exactly! I was thinking that it has been too damn long since we got to have some fun together, so I thought it would be great if we could have our own little after party right here. Just you and I, like the good old times!"  
"Aw, this is an amazing idea! By the way...it looks like you room is still a mess like the good old times!" He said, pointing at the clothes and shoes all over Nick's room.  
"Oh, shush!" He replied laughing.  
After that, they started watching the movie, but they didn't really care about it. They were too busy chatting and laughing, catching up with everything they had been missing during the past couple of years.  
At a certain point, they decided to shut the movie off and enjoy each other's company as much as they could.  
They opened the first bottle of wine.  
"Cheers...to Frick and Frack!" They said, then they kept on chatting and drinking for a while.

After a while, something unexpected happened.  
"Nicky...I love you so much, you know that, right!"  
The young man blushed. Brian probably meant that he loved him just as a friend, but just hearing him say those words was enough to send chills down his spine.  
"Wait..." Nick thought. His whole world came crashing down realizing that maybe what he and Brian had developed through the years wasn't just admiration or friendship. It was a crush. Love. Pure love. "This cannot be happening...what the fuck ... I must be drunk already...we both must be drunk..." He thought, trying to figure out what was going on. He felt his heart beating faster, then Brian hugged him and it got even worse.  
"I fucking love you, ok!" Brian whispered into Nick's ear.  
"Ok, we're definitely drunk..." Nick thought, giving a look at the wine bottle and seeing it was more than halfway through.  
As confusing as it might have seemed to him, he didn't mind what was happening at all and he would have been ok with whatever Brian (or an extremely tipsy version of him) wanted to do.  
"I love you too, Br..." before Nick could even finish pronouncing his name, Brian had moved his head closer to him and started kissing him.  
"Woah...this escalated quickly!" Nick thought.  
It felt like a dream...Brian was actually really good at kissing, and he never wanted that make out session to end. "You're so good, Frick!" Nick whispered.  
"Don't worry, the fun has just begun!" Brian replied, smirking. "And remember...what happens in Vegas...."  
"Stays in Vegas!" Nick said, as they started kissing again.

Before he knew it, Brian was taking his shirt off. "Damn...that's pretty hot!" Nick whispered, as he felt his dick getting harder. he thought that he probably should have stopped him, cause he probably would have regretted it later, but on the other side, for some unknown reason, he wanted his best friend to make love to him so bad.  
In the meanwhile, Brian had taken his pants off. "Holy shit, B-rok!" Nick said, staring at Brian's huge boner through his boxers.  
"Are you ready to have fun?" He said, smirking.  
"You bet I am!" Nick replied, taking his shirt and pants off.  
"I...I need you right now!" He mumbled, as his erection was getting moreand more painful.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of you!" Brian replied, taking off Nick's pants. "Is this what you want?" He asked, slowly and softly touching Nick's dick, making him see stars. "OH FUCK...YES!" he yelled. He couldn't help it anymore, he needed Brian to stop teasing him and get directly to the action.  
"Please..." he moaned, almost angrily.  
Brian could see lust in Nick's eyes, sohe decided to kneel down so that his head was right in front of Nick's penis, he took it into his mouth and sucked it until he finally came. After that, he decided they both needed more, so he took off his boxers and started rubbing his cock against Nick's butt.  
"Just get inside of me already!" The younger man said, as Brian obeyed and slowly made his way inside of him. He started riding him faster and faster until he felt himself coming, then the two friends separated their bodies and layed on Nick's bed. 

 

"Shit...that was good!" He said, smiling at Brian.  
"I know right!" The other replied, smiling back at him.  
"Ok, Goodnight Frick!"  
"Goodnight Frack!

~~~~

_The next morning ___

__Brian woke up and saw that Nick was sitting next to him, half naked, and he was using his phone.  
"Good morning, Nickolas!" He mumbled, trying to get his attention. As soon as he noticed that Brian was awake, Nick started to worry. What if he remembered what they did the night before? Was their friendship ruined?_ _

__'Brian...-he whispered-...last night...don't be mad, we  
didn't know what we were doing!"_ _

__"Nick..."-Brian said, interrupting him. He hesitated for a while, then he started again: "I knew exactly what I was doing last night! "_ _

__"Wait...what do you mean?"_ _

__

__"I wasn't drunk! Well, I wasn't really sober either, but I knew exactly what I was doing! I was just...you know...pretending..."_ _

__"So...you pretended to be drunk just to have sex with me?"_ _

___"Erm...kinda...Looking back at it I'm just now realizing how stupid I have been and I know that it was so wrong....I probably shouldn't have taken things that far!_  
But I did it cause I missed you Nick, more than anything! I missed you so much, and I needed you.  
Nicky...I love you so much and I wanted you to know that, but I 'm sorry that it happened that way! Shit...I just screwed this all up!" Brian said, as tears started rolling down his cheeks. 

__"Oh no, Brian, don't cry! -Nick said, as he started crying as well -you didn't do anything bad! Last night was amazing, I was just surprised that you actually wanted to do it cause... -he stopped and took a deep breath- cause I realized that I fucking love you, ok? I always have and I always will! I never told you cause I didn't wanna ruin our friendship....but I love you so much!"_ _

__"Oh, my little Frack... -Brian replied- I've always felt the exact same way about you, and I never told you that I had a crush on you for the same reason! But now that we both know it just feels so much better and..."_ _

__Before he could finish the sentence, Nick leaned towards him and kissed him on his soft , red lips._ _

__"I love you so much...and it feels so damn great to be finally able to say it out loud!" He said after a while._ _

__"Love you too, Nicky! And remember....what happens in Vegas..."_ _

__"Stays in Vegas!" Nick replied, winking._ _

__After that, they looked into each other 's eyes, smiling, then they started kissing again, happy that they had finally been able to confess their love._ _


End file.
